


Everything is perfect (until it isn’t)

by taylor_hq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Volleyball, this is my first fanfic please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_hq/pseuds/taylor_hq
Summary: Karasuno has done the unimaginable, they beat Shiratorizawa! What nobody knew, was that that game would be Hinata’s last.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am definitely not the best writer. This piece was written because I was bored out of my mind lol. This is my first fanfic, so please leave feedback and tell me what I can improve on! Thank you guys so much!  
> 

This timing, this angle, this moment.

***

The ball comes, and then, it stops.  
The other side comes into view, the sight of the blockers hands coming up, just a split second too late.  
The ball hits the ground on the other side with a thud, and a satisfying sting is left in the palm of my hand.

***

I watch the ball go up, and watch him hit it as hard as he can. The ball cuts straight through the air, and hits the floor.

***

The gym is silent and shocked. Shiratorizawa was supposed to be impossible to defeat. And well, we just did the impossible. The whistle blows, signaling the end of the game. The crowd goes crazy. Tanaka and Noya tackle us to the ground, the rest of the team following. Everyone is full of joy and excitement. For the first time in a long time, Karasuno is finally headed to Nationals.

***

“Kageyama! We finally did it! That set was perfect!” Hinata yelled while practically jumping up and down with excitement. “No boke, we all did it.” Kageyama says, smiling.

Nobody knew that game would be Hinata's last.

***

Four days later…  
“Ok guys! Time to wrap things up. It’s getting late so we should all head home soon.” Daichi yelled from across the gym. Hinata let out a long sigh. He loved long practices and hated the fact that eventually, they had to end. “Hey Kageyama! Come set for me!” Kageyama, being his usual self, just replied “no.” But whyyyy? It’s not like you have anything better to do.” Hinata mumbled. “What was that you little moron?” Hinata let out a tiny squeak of fear and started to run away, but the ball Kageyama threw at the back of his head was faster. “Owwww Kageyamaaa! That hurt!” Hinata yelled at him. “Excuse me but shouldn’t you two be going home by now? I’m getting a headache from just listening to you talk.” Tsukishima said sarcastically. “Yeah yeah whatever Saltyshima. Bye guys! See you all in the morning!” Hinata yelled to the remaining teammates who hadn’t left yet. “Bye Hinata! Have a good night!” Suga said to him as he was walking out the door. With that, Hinata grabbed his bike and started to head up the mountain towards his house.

It was a dark and windy night. As Hinata biked up the hill, the littlest bit of mist clung to his eyelashes. He enjoyed late night bike rides. Everything was so calm and quiet, only the occasional car passing by. The idea of playing at Nationals was fresh on his mind, he was just so excited to have the chance to stand on center court. He peered out over the edge of the hill, which overlooked the city below. It was truly beautiful at night, all the lights glowing against the pitch black sky. For once in his life, everything finally seemed perfect, until it wasn’t. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound and a blaring horn. Hinata stopped instantly where he was, frozen by the bright headlights racing around the corner. He waved his hands, but realized that the car was not stopping. He tried to jump away, but it was already too late. The sound of metal scraping the road pierced through the night. Hinata and his bike were sent skidding across the road and into a nearby ditch. His whole body seemed numb, like he wasn’t able to move anymore. There was a loud ringing in his ears, and he could just barely hear the car that had just hit him drive away. Black spots swam around his vision. _“No, no no no this cannot be happening. I have to be okay.”_ Hinata thought to himself. He tried to get up, but it seemed like he couldn’t control his body anymore. _“This can’t be the end, I need to get to Nationals, I need to be there for the team.”_ After many attempts, Hinata finally fished his phone out of his pocket. The first person he tried to call was Kageyama. “Come on, come on, please pick up.” Hinata silently begged as the phone continued to ring. Kageyama never picked up. _“I… need to tell him something… very important.”_ Hinata thought, aware of his mind and movements becoming slower. He started to draft a text to Kageyama.

_Tobio,_   
_Well, this is going to be rushed and a surprise to you. I’m not going to play in Nationals. You will find out why soon, but you need to pick the rest of the team up. Take them to Nationals and see them through the whole time. I’ll be watching over all of you. I wa-_

Hinata’s text was cut short as a sharp pain went through his whole body, causing him to drop his phone. His breathing was getting faster and faster, until he could feel his heart go slower and slower. The last thing he remembered was bright headlights coming around the corner. The last thought on his brain: I wish I had more time with Tobio. I wish I had just finished that text. Then, there was nothing.

Hinata had been laying in that ditch for close to half an hour before another car finally passed by and found him, unconscious. The driver quickly called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later, but they were too late. They pronounced Hinata dead at the scene, caused  
by a severe hit and run accident.

***

“Hey, Kageyama! Have you heard from Hinata at all today? He wasn’t at school and never told anyone anything about missing practice today.” Suga went on, “I’m kind of worried about him, this is the first time he’s ever missed a practice before.” “Sorry Suga, but no, the only contact I had with him was missing a call from him last night. I tried calling back this morning but he never picked up. He told us all yesterday he would see us today so I found it kind of odd.” Kageyama said. Suga got a concerned look on his face. “Alright, well, if you hear from him just let me know, okay?” “Will do, don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine.” “Yeah I sure hope you’re right Kageyama. Now, let’s get to practice before Daichi beats us for being late.” Suga laughed while strolling into the gym. Kageyama followed, nearly running into Daichi, who was running out the door. “Hey Daichi, what’s going on?” Suga asked him. “I don’t know yet, but Takeda called me down to the staff room to talk about something. He might have scheduled a new training camp or practice game for us. I’ll let all of you know when I come back.” Daichi told the pair. “Don’t let Noya and Tanaka burn the place down while I’m gone!” He shouted while running into the school. “Oh that’ll be fun, a new training camp? Hinata is sure to love that.” Suga said. “Yeah he sure is, I’m sure he’ll be super excited to hear about it.” Kageyama said. “I’m going to go try calling him one more time to see if he picks up, I’ll be inside in a second.” He said while walking around the corner. He pulled out his phone and dialed Hinata’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. “Come on Hinata why can’t you just pick up your damn phone.” Kageyama sighed. He started to send a text to Hinata.

_Hey, return my calls or something. I don’t know what’s going on with you but it’s weird for you to not pick up. Let me know what’s going on._

After sending the message, Kageyama put his phone away and walked back towards the gym. When he got back, he saw Daichi talking to the team, with a slightly bothered look on his face. He stood in the door and listened to what Daichi was saying. What came out of Daichi’s mouth turned Kageyama’s world upside down. His blood ran cold as Daichi said 3 words.

Hinata is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after way too much procrastinating, here is the 2nd chapter. Originally I was expecting to end on this chapter, but then I changed my mind and thought of a new idea for the ending. Also, on this chapter I had a TON of help with the editing from one of my friends. She's like really amazing for that and is such a good writer! Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!

“ _ No,”  _ Kageyama thought to himself. “ _ No no no that isn’t true, he can’t be dead.”  _ After a long, shocked silence, Yamaguchi was the first to speak up. “What happened?” He asked sheepishly. “He was in a hit and run accident while biking home. The police haven’t found the suspect yet.” Daichi said, holding his tears back as best he could. The rest of the team had tears streaming down their faces. They couldn’t help but ask questions, but Kageyama couldn’t hear anything… hell, he couldn’t even see or feel anything. His head was spinning and he felt like his stomach was turning inside out. “ _ He was just here yesterday. He was happy. He was- he was just being himself.”  _ Kageyama thought frantically, his mind a swirling mess. Every thought was clouded with images of Hinata. “ _ He said something to me after practice… what was it? What was it? DAMN IT. Why can’t I just remember?”  _ He kept thinking back to the night before, desperately trying to remember anything about their last conversation. All he remembered was practice ending and… “ _ Shit.”  _ Hinata had asked him to set for him. Kageyama felt a bitter and painful feeling start to rise in his stomach. He quickly reached for a nearby trash can, throwing up his lunch. The rest of the team finally realized that Kageyama had been there the whole time. His legs became weak and gave out. He collapsed onto the floor. He never realized how cold the world really was. Everything around him started going dark. “Hey! Kageyama!” Tanaka yelled while he ran over to him, the rest of the team quick to follow. Kageyama couldn’t meet their eyes. All of their whispers seemed to fade in and out. Kageyama couldn't control his mind. “It’s my fault.” He whispered in a shaky voice. “What?” Suga said under his breath. “It’s my fault,” Kageyama said a little louder. “Kageya-” “No! It’s my fault!” Kageyama yelled, cutting Suga off. “Last night before Hinata left, he asked me to set for him and I told him no. My last words to him were ‘what was that you little moron.’” He started to sob uncontrollably. “I-if I had ju-just said y-yes and just set fo-for him, he’d- He would still be alive. It’s my fault! I’m the reason he will never get to play ever again. I’m the reason he never gets to achieve his dreams!” He said while burying his face in his hands. “Kageyama, this is not your fault.” Blurted Daichi. “What happened…” Daichi paused, trying to find the right words to say. “What happened was a terrible freak accident. A-and you can’t blame yourself. You had no control over what happened to him.” Kageyama just sat there, tears streaming down his face. Unable to move. Unable to speak. After a long silence, Suga finally spoke up, “Practice will be canceled until further notice. You all can go home. Please get some rest.” Everyone, feeling so broken after hearing the news, silently filed out of the gym, until Kageyama and Suga were the last two left. “Come on Kageyama. I’ll walk you home.” Kageyama just looked at the ground. He didn’t have enough energy to argue, so he listened and walked with Suga. The silence between them was deafening. No words were exchanged on the way home except for the occasional sniffle from Kageyama as he wiped away his tears. 

Kageyama immediately went to his room. He threw the door open and then slammed it shut. He dropped his bag on the floor and set his phone on the nightstand. He collapsed onto his bed and pulled his blankets over him. He hugged a pillow tight to his chest. He started to cry silently, letting his mind take over. Every thought involved memories of Hinata, memories of all the dumb things they did, memories of their first quick. Kageyama hugged the pillow tighter, not realizing he was already squeezing the life out of it. A small, deep voice appeared in his mind, just saying, “ _ It’s your fault.”  _ Over and over again, replaying like a broken record. “Damn it, shut up!” He cried out, his voice breaking and cracking, just like his heart. Just as he was about to lose himself completely, his phone rang, bringing him back to reality. He stretched across his bed to grab the phone and see who it was.  _ “Suga? _ ” he thought to himself. As he was about to answer, he glanced at Suga’s contact photo. It was a picture of Suga scolding Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata. Kageyama’s finger stalled over the photo, his mind going blank after seeing it. That was a day that he remembered vividly. Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata had been messing around at training camp and had accidentally spilled a plate of food all over another team’s manager. He started to tear up more with that memory. He stared at the picture until the ringing stopped, he couldn’t bring himself to answer it. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and rolled over in bed, thinking about how this could all just be some dumb, sick prank, and Hinata would call him anytime now and tell him, and Kageyama would yell at him and call him an idiot and an absolute moron, not telling him how glad he actually was that it had been a prank all along. He stayed awake all night waiting, hoping for that call. It never came.

Kageyama stayed in his bed all week, refusing to move for anything or anyone. He didn’t pick up or even look at his phone. Every once in a while, it rang with a new call or text, but he didn’t feel the need to respond. There was no point when the only person who talked to you was gone. His parents left him food at his door for every meal, but he hardly touched it, not having the motivation to eat anything. In the first week alone, he lost 15 pounds. Every single night, he cried himself to sleep, only to be awoken by nightmares. He knew that when he woke up, Hinata wouldn’t be there with him. Every time he blinked, Hinata appeared in the dark. It was like he was still there with him, oh how Kageyama longed to reach out and hold him and never let go. The cycle continued for a month until Suga busted through his door. “Get up and put a coat on. We’re going to my house.” Suga said. “Bu-” Kageyama said weakly. “No, you’re not getting out of this.” Suga cut him off and threw Kageyama the jacket that had been hanging on the door since the day his world came crashing down. “Let’s go.” Kageyama was barely strong enough to speak, let alone stand, but he did as Suga asked, slowly putting the jacket on. Kageyama followed Suga into the hallway and saw dishes from a couple of days ago left there by his parents. He never noticed those on the way to the bathroom. Kageyama realized how he had hardly touched any of it. He looked down at his feet and felt a familiar sting in his eyes, knowing Suga saw all of it too. He was too embarrassed to tell Suga how unhealthy he had become. He was especially embarrassed to say how much weight he had lost in the past month.  _ “What did I expect? I was cooped up in my room and never left.” _ Kageyama thought clearly for once. While walking through the front door, they passed a mirror. Kageyama finally got a good look at himself for the first time in a month. And he looked absolutely terrible. His face was thin and pale, it looked like it was sinking in on itself. His eyes, once big and blue, now dull and lifeless. The jacket he was wearing that once fit him now hung off of him. Kageyama heard the deep voice again in his head “ _ It’s okay. It's okay that you look like this. You deserve everything that you are going through. You’re the reason Hinata is dead, it's all your fault, all your fault that he never gets to achieve his dreams.”  _ He felt a single tear fall onto his shaky hands but quickly wiped it away before Suga saw. 

Suga lived relatively close to Kageyama, maybe a 10-minute walk away. To Kageyama, it seemed to last an eternity. His legs grew heavy and tired after only 2 minutes of walking. “ _ I guess this is what I get for not working out for a month… oh-”  _ Realization set in _. “And I guess not eating too.”  _ he thought as he stumbled forward. Finally, they made it to Suga’s house, Kageyama on the verge of collapsing. Suga opened the door for him and led him into the living room. “You can sit on the couch, just wait here for a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” Kageyama waited until Suga walked into the other room and flopped down onto the couch with a sigh, sinking into the soft cushions. “ _ I wonder what Suga is doing...why did he bring me here?”  _ Kageyama thought to himself just before Suga walked back into the room with 2 steaming bowls of ramen. He handed one to Kageyama with a stern look in his eyes. “Before we go to the next place, it’s lunchtime, so let’s eat lunch.” He said with a smile. Kageyama thanked him and slowly began to eat, just trying to keep the little bit of ramen he ate down. By the time Suga had finished his bowl, Kageyama was only about a tenth of the way done. He stared at his bowl and whispered, “I’m full. I’m sorry.” “That’s okay Tobio.” Suga said. “We can take the bus to the next place, the station is just across the road.” Kageyama silently thanked the gods for that. He slipped on his shoes at the front door and carefully crossed the road, his legs already tired. “ _ I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,”  _ He thought to himself. Suga sat down on the bench and motioned for Kageyama to sit by him. Kageyama, trying not to flop down onto the bench, asked Suga, “Where are we going?” “It’s a surprise, you’ll see.” Kageyama thought of all the possible places Suga could take him, but never figured out what place it was until they were pulling into the Karasuno High bus station. “Why did you bring me here?” Kageyama asked, confused. “Because there’s something we want you to see.” “ _ We? Does he mean the whole team is in on this?” _ Kageyama thought. He followed Suga into the gym. The floors were shiny clean, there was no equipment anywhere. “ _ They must not have practiced at all yet.”  _ He thought. He turned his head to see where Suga was, and what he saw left him speechless and in shock. It was a picture of Hinata, hanging on the gym wall. There were flowers and candles spread out everywhere under it. His jersey was hanging next to the picture in a glass case. There were many notes littered among the flowers as well. It was all for Hinata. “ _ If he was here, he would have loved it _ .” Kageyama teared up at that thought, knowing that Hinata would never get to see it. “This was Yachi’s idea. She wanted to make something for the school to remember him by. We had an assembly when she put it up, just about everyone was in tears looking at it. We all love him, and we miss him terribly. He was our ball of sunshine through all of the storms. There’s no way anyone can say that school is the same without him.” Suga said smiling, while tears streamed down his cheek. “He would have loved this. You guys did a great job.” Kageyama replied, not taking his eyes off the memorial. Suga looked shocked at his words for a second, then smiled and wiped away his tears. “It might be a little soon for you, but we all had a meeting yesterday about when we should have practice again.” Kageyama felt a feeling of dread start to build in his stomach. “You don’t have to come right away, but we all decided we should play in Nationals to honor Hinata. Nationals is 2 months from now, and we haven’t practiced for a month already. We want to start practicing again tomorrow. It’s going to be at the usual time if you want to come.” Suga paused. He didn’t want to overstimulate Kageyama. “I’ll come. Playing- playing to honor Hinata is a great idea.” Hearing Kageyama’s response made Suga happy. Seeing Suga so happy made Kageyama feel something he hadn’t felt in a while, hope. “I guess I should be getting you home, come on, we can go to the bus station by your house.” Suga said to Kageyama. Kageyama nodded and followed Suga to the bus station. The ride was silent, Kageyama was lost in thought.  _ “Why the hell did I say I was going to go? I haven’t even looked at a volleyball in a month, hell I haven’t even gotten out of bed in a month. What is the rest of the team going to think when they see me? I’m just skin and bones. How am I-”  _ His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the brakes as the bus pulled into the station. Kageyama stood up to leave, thanking Suga for taking him out. Suga smiled and waved goodbye as Kageyama stepped off the bus. When he got to his house, he silently walked to his room, shutting the door behind him and flopping onto his bed. His phone was still on the nightstand, where he had left it. For the first time in a month, he picked it up to look at the notifications. Some were emails from his school, some were texts from his parents, but the rest were all texts and calls from his teammates. The ones who called also left voicemails for him. Kageyama slightly smiled, truly grateful for how much his teammates cared. He set the phone back on the nightstand and rolled over in bed. At some point, he fell asleep, and for the first time since Hinata’s death, slept soundly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only like my second piece so feedback in the comments would be really nice. I'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully have it done soon!


End file.
